Fibby
Fibby (F'/reddie + G/'ibby) is the pairing of Freddie Benson and Gibby Gibson. Another name commonly used is'' Fribby '('''Fr/eddie + G/'ibby'). Fibby can also be termed as Geddie '(Fr/'eddie '''+ '''G/ibby), but it's rarely used in this fanbase. Freddie and Gibby have shown to get along rather well. This pairing probably will not happen as a romantic pairing, because Nickelodeon is a children's/teens' network. This ship is mostly supported as a friendship; however, there are some shippers who ship the two as a romantic couple. In iEnrage Gibby, their friendship was in danger after Gibby thought he saw Freddie "macking on" his girlfriend, T''asha''. The issue quickly was ruled as a huge misunderstanding. Other than that, they are shown to be really good friends''.'' Fibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments' iWill Date Freddie *Freddie's mom is happy that his first date is with a girl, possibly meaning Freddie had not ruled out dating another male. iGot Detention *Freddie asks Gibby to get some papers stapled, so the teacher would notice it was missing. Freddie was the one who stole it, hoping to get a detention. *Freddie and the others seemed concerned about Gibby getting a Texas Wedgie. iWin a Date *Freddie became concerned about Gibby not caring about anything. *During the date, Gibby tried to act like Freddie. *Freddie lies about Gibby teaching him about computers, and Gibby joins the lie. *Freddie wanted Gibby to lie about himself. *Freddie was surprised to see Gibby's dancing moves. *Like the girls, Freddie stared at him dancing shirtless. *Towards the end, Freddie clapped along with the girls as Gibby danced with a girl, topless 'Season 2 Moments' iStage an Intervention *Gibby sent Freddie a chain letter e-mail. iKiss *To get revenge on Sam for sticking a dead fish in his locker, Freddie pranks Sam by handcuffing her to Gibby. Freddie likely choose Gibby to be part of this practical joke because Freddie knows Gibby is a rather gentle-tempered boy, who is a good sport about the pranks other kids pull on him. *Freddie screws up his face in disagreement when Sam screeches, "Gibby's way worse than a dead fish!" *Traumatized, Gibby runs screaming out of the Shay apartment, after Freddie unlocks the set of handcuffs. Freddie looks down at the floor, likely out of guilt, when Carly scolds, "Like Gibby's therapist didn't have enough to deal with!" iRocked the Vote *After the iCarly webcast concludes and the obnoxious Wade Collins leaves the stud io, Gibby proudly shows off his first chest hair to Freddie, Sam, and Carly. Freddie looks like he feels sorry for Gibby when Sam rather ruthlessly plucks the hair off Gibby's chest.' ' *Freddie became worried about Gibby brushing Wade's hair for a while. *Gibby tells Freddie confidentially that he isn't allowed to talk to Wade Collins directly. iTake on Dingo *Sam tracks Freddie down in the halls of Ridgeway to run her latest idea for an iC arly segment past him. She suggests dressing up Gibby and some other guy in bikinis and having them fight each other with dog food. Defending Gibby, Freddie protests, "That's humiliating and gross!" Sam takes Freddie's disgusted reaction as a compliment to her idea and exclaims, "I know!" *When Sam called Gibby over and told him that she had a vision, Freddie warned him by telling him to run. *Freddie looks offended when Sam calls Gibby a loser and pulls him around by his backpack. iMust Have Locker 239 *After taking off his shirt in front of Mr. Howard, Gibby asks Freddie, Carly, and Sam if they have any lotion. Gibby doesn't bother to explain why he needs the lotion. *As Gibby is ignorant of the reasons locker 239 is so special at Ridgeway, Freddie, Carly, and Sam gush over the locker's uniqueness to Gibby. Freddie walks over to Gibby and tells him that cheerleaders stroll past the locker on their way to practice. As a small male bonding experience, Gibby and Freddie smile knowingly at each other at the thought of attractive cheerleaders passing locker 239. iFight Shelby Marx *Carly sends Freddie and Gibby together to find Nevel so that they can confront him. 'Season 3 Moments' iSpeed Date *After asking Freddie to the Girls' Choice Dance at Ridgeway, "Magic" Malika claps her hands and pulls a disappearing act. In her place stands Gibby, shirtless (as usual) with a half-eaten banana in his hand. When Freddie asks Gibby how he was able to do that trick, Gibby stammers, "I-I have no idea! Whose banana is this?" *On the iCarly webcast, Gibby, Freddie, and Sam perform the latest installment of the Pathetic Play "The Englishman who was a terrible father to his two children named Fuffley and Peeta." During the sketch, Fuffley and Peeta beg their "father" (played by Gibby) for food, but he gives them colorful push pins instead and insists that the two "ungrateful nuggets" floss his toes. Crying out in disgust, the two children pull out thick cords of string to floss Gibby's toes. *When Sam pushes Gibby up against some lockers after he turns her down for the Girls' Choice Dance, Freddie strides over to the scene and loudly demands, "What are you doing?" allowing Gibby to escape Sam's angry grasp. IHave My Principals ' *Freddie sighs sympathetically for Gibby when Spencer is talking about Sam putting him in a toga, and about how Gibby got his hair "done up all special." *While Gibby throws up in the trash can, Freddie rubs his back and says "Freddie's got ya," implying that he cares about Gibby. 'iMove Out *Gibby walks up to Freddie, who is removing some asparagus stalks two schoolmates glued to his locker, and asks, "Guess what they're serving in the cafeteria tomorrow?" Edgy from all the teasing he's been the brunt of recently, Freddie snaps, "Oh, is it asparagus? 'Cause that'd be so hilarious!" *Confused and hurt, Gibby replies testily, "No, it's fish sticks." Freddie realizes too late that Gibby wasn't trying to be sarcastic and rude with his question earlier. *Freddie accidentally hurt Gibby's feelings and feels bad about it. iEnrage Gibby ' *Gibby thinks Freddie tried to kiss Tasha and wants to beat him up for it. *Freddie said that he didn't want to hurt Gibby. *When he learns that it was just a misunderstanding, they make up and declare themselves "bros" and and they shaked hands. 'iFix a Pop Star ' *When Gibby was beaten up by the kids, Freddie seemed worried, while Carly and Sam were amused. *Freddie and Gibby both install a computer thing for the Webshow. Freddie was holding, showing that they hang out without Carly and Sam sometimes. 'iWon't Cancel The Show *Though definitely seeing the humor in the situation, Freddie is, nevertheless, concerned that Gibby has been brushing his teeth with mustard for four minutes straight on the iCarly webcast. *Unable to take the pain any more, Gibby asks Freddie and Carly if he can stop brushing his teeth with the mustard now. As Spencer isn't back from checking in with his date Candace yet, Freddie gestures for Gibby to stall until Spencer gets there. Ever the good sport, Gibby continues to stretch out the segment. *The iCarly webcast ends with another installment of The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta. As is typical with this particular pathetic play, Peeta (Freddie) asks his neglectful father (Gibby) for some food, but Gibby orders his "son" Freddie to floss Gibby's toes instead. iBelieve in Bigfoot *Apparently, Gibby and Shawn Hillard are on opposite sides of the raging debate about the existence of Bigfoot. Gibby walks up to Freddie and Sam in the halls of Ridgeway and asks them to tell Shawn that Bigfoot does indeed exist. *When Shawn insists further that Bigfoot is a myth, Freddie sounds like he is about to say that, technically, Bigfoot being a "myth" does not preclude his existence. Gibby cuts Freddie off, assuming that he is taking Gibby's side. *As Gibby and Shawn walk away together, continuing to natter at one another about the existence of Bigfoot, Freddie calls out after them, "Guys, don't fight about it!" Throughout the series, Freddie has shown to be averse to conflict (iDWTF, iQIC, etc.) and dislikes it "when friends fight." iPsycho *Gibby is pleased to receive a happy birthday greeting from Carly, Sam, and Freddie. *Gibby manages to figure out the iCarlies' SOS message encoded in his "birthday" e-mail and doesn't think twice about hopping a train to Olympia to save his friends. *After Guppy unlocks the door to Nora's sound booth in her basement, setting the iCarly gang free, Freddie and Carly hold back Gibby while Sam puts Nora to sleep using a special neck pinch. *While Gibby was fighting Nora, Freddie cheered him on. *After Gibby saved the others, Freddie hugged him. *Freddie lifts Gibby's hand in triumph after his epic fight with Nora. 'Season 4 Moments' [[iGot a Hot Room|'iGot a Hot Room']] *Freddie and Gibby, along with the others, work together to help Spencer to re-build Carly's room. iSam's Mom *Freddie shows his spy glasses off to Gibby at The Groovy Smoothie. *Freddie and Gibby check out two blonde girls together. *Freddie cheers Gibby on when he goes after The Shadow Hammer. *Freddie is in along with Gibby in The Groovy Smoothie. *Freddie says Gibby looks good and Gibby is happy about this. iGet Pranky *Freddie tells Gibby about the dollar prank. *Freddie remembers that Gibby was still on the pipe. *Freddie seemed concerned about Gibby having a broken arm for 6 weeks. IStart a Fanwar *Freddie asks where Gibby was, he didn't know that Gibby was stuck in a car with his Grandpa and Guppy. [[iPity The Nevel|'iPity The Nevel']] *When Gibby walks back into the studio after the iCarly webcast "contoods," Freddie asks Gibby if he's feeling better after having sat in a tub of ice. *Freddie invites Gibby to Carly's "Karma Party." *Freddie looks a bit disappointed when Gibby doesn't understand Freddie's "just desserts" witticism. *When Gibby was about to date Patrice, Freddie reminds him that Gibby has a girlfriend, and Gibby replies that they're not exclusive. iOMG ' *Gibby smiles approvingly while watching Freddie roll up his sleeves to arm wrestle with Sam. *Gibby cheers on Freddie during the (very short) arm wrestling match. *Gibby congratulates Freddie for lasting longer than he ever has before in an arm wrestling match with Sam by bumping fists. 'iParty With Victorious *Gibby says that Freddie is 'good looking.' *After Gibby tells Freddie that he's "good looking," there's a minor close-up of Freddie looking shocked that Gibby said it out loud, but he looks a little happy after that, and decides to let it go. 'Season 5 Moments' iCan't Take It *When Sam hits Gibby in the face with a bag of sandwiches, Freddie closes his laptop and helps Gibby up off the floor. "Why are you being so hard on Gib?" Freddie demands. *In the Bushwell Plaza elevator, Gibby warns Marissa that if she forbids Freddie to date Sam, it will only make him want to date her more. *Gibby expresses surprise when Freddie confides that his application to NERD camp was rejected. "You're perfect for that!" Gibby laughs, and Freddie responds, "I know!" *Even though Gibby betrayed his friendship with Freddie by snitching to Marissa that her son and Sam are going out, Freddie nevertheless does his best to rescue Gibby when he gets into a physical fight with Sam in the iCarly studio. *When Marissa advances to attack Carly for trying to get Sam and Freddie back together again, Gibby throws Marissa out of Carly's studio, declaring that "it's wrong to interfere with young love." *Gibby watches with a smile as Carly pushes Sam and Freddie to make up after their fight. *At the end of the episode, Gibby serenades the newly reconciled Freddie and Sam by singing, "Loving you is my favorite thing to do ..." *Freddie applauds Gibby's slick lounge singing and praises, "That was good, Gib." iCarly.com Moments *On this blog, Freddie writes about how everyone loves Gibby, probably meaning he knows Gibby pretty well. *In the "Our Digital Holiday Cards" section of iSnaps, there is a picture of Freddie and Gibby, saying "Merry Christmas from the two hottest teenage boys on iCarly.com". Notes *On Dan's blog "When Fans Assume...", Dan put out 5 examples on what a writer would do, the 5th one saying that Freddie was in love with Gibby (which was popular with the fans.) *The pairing name was mentioned by Robbie from Dan's other show Victorious (Robbie said "things are getting...fibby...around here). Photo Gallery fibbeh73.jpg fibby27.jpg Fibbythreaten!.jpg 50079_1773361409.jpg Fibby #1.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Images Category:Main characters Category:Galleries Category:Friendship moments